Sweet and Silent for the Raven
by hwest
Summary: At the Will reading of Sirius the manipulations of Harry's life come to light. Harry sets out to live his own life, but things never go his way. The Dursley's are moving to Japan and are taking him with them. How will Harry's life turn out after finishing his education at Ouran, and dealing with the Host Club. Especially two certain seniors that have their eyes set on him.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody, I know I should be working on my other story Emeralds in the west but I just haven't been able to focus on the story completely with this little plot bunny running around in my head. By the way the ones that have read my other story the pairing Harry/Sess has won the vote. Not to fear for those that want to have a juicy sweet threesome romance, for this story should suit your needs.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to Harry Potter or Ouran High School Host Club and make no profit from this story.

Ch. 1 Things just don't go my way

After the battle at the ministry I was a wreck. I went through the rest of my classes going through the motions, like a robot. After all it was my fault that I had gotten Sirius killed. He was the one that reached out to me, showed me kindness and most of all, promised to take me away from my abusive relatives the Dursley's. So I wallowed in my misery, not that my supposed friends had helped me at all. Mione and Ron were far to busy sucking face after they started going out while in the Infirmary, they missed classes for two days 'recovering from their injuries and trauma'. I wasn't happy about my friends being hurt following me, but staying in the infirmary for two days over some cuts and bruises was overdoing it. I was sent back to the dorm and classes after sleeping in the infirmary for one night. And we had gotten had gotten back to Hogwarts after midnight. After being hit with a cutting, bone breaking, and a couple crucio curses, not to even mention being possessed by Voldemort and killing him once and for all for all after ejecting him from my mind. I was left to rest and get treatment for a couple of hours before leaving for classes on Dumbledore's orders. Only after reporting to him all that that had happened that night! Before I could even process the death of my Godfather he made me retell everything in detail, not to mention not so subtlety blaming me for his death. But I sucked it up, it was probably just a punishment from my actions. I don't like however how that thought made it seem like I was at the Dursley's.

Compared to the death of Siri, killing Voldemort was one of the least notable event of the entire fiasco. It was fairly easy after he possessed me I was able to gain control of my body. The effects of the possession was actually very similar to the visions I would have at night, I just had to work my way out of it. While he was sill in my mind he had no control over his body leaving it open for attack. A simple bombarda at his body and it could no longer be inhabited. After removing what was left of Voldemort that was In my mind essentially killed him as his soul was no longer In his body. His soul was to weak to form a wraith like the first time I defeated him. Funnily enough after his death my scar that was I was o so famous for was almost complete faded, to the point one would not notice it unless at a very close proximity. Which I would not allow anyone to have such close contact with me. Not after living with the Dursley's. As it is, it takes me a good three or four weeks to stop myself from flinching when my friends attempt to touch me. Not that they'd notice, I have gotten far better at my acting skills to stop more punishments when I was far younger. I have a become a flawless lier over the years. I would have even the most experience Slytherin on their toes with how well I can come up with a plausible excuse for just about anything in a split second.  
I thought I was just going to be sent back to the Dursley's yet again so I gave it no thought when it was a week before leaving feast when I was called to the headmaster's office. It was more than likely another intervention on his part to try to get the 'golden trio' back together for 'the better' as since the whole ministry she bang I had noticed that with Ron and Mione, I was more of a third wheel. They would drag me along to whatever then would start to snog at the earliest opportunity. So I started to avoid them instead. It came as a surprise that when I got to Dumbledore's office instead of finding my two ex friends, for the most part, I found a goblin fighting with Dumbledore. The goblin was apparently fighting with him for not allowing gringots to proceed with its duty's with allowing me to view my parents and Siri's will's along with everyone else. Dumbledore still fought with the creature, using his sickly grandfather voice with a twinkle in his eyes saying it was safer to have me at Hogwarts with the Deatheaters still after me and he could accept or refuse anything bequeathed to me from the wills. Until the threat of having the ministry become involved extinguished the ungodly twinkle. I got a small amount of glee in seeing that as I'm still mad about him blaming me for my godfather's death, as well as trying to stop me from hearing my godfathers and my parents Will's. But wasn't my parents Will already read, Will's were usually read after someone's death, not after nearly 15 years.

The goblin brought me to Gringots with a port key leaving Dumbledore to get there himself. I was shown to an office with another goblin sitting in front of a desk. No one else was in the room yet. The goblin told me that Sirius had a message for me before I heard his Will. The goblin opened this box with the Black crest on it and inside was a small glass ball, almost like those we use in Divination class. Except this one looked as if it had smoke swirling around inside of it. The goblin tapped the top of the crystal and the smoke exited to float above and formed Siri's head. Apparently the magical world can't even do Will's in a remotely muggle way. No paper. The message started talking, apparently Siri knew I would blame myself for his death. My dead godfather took the time to stop myself from blaming me, my DEAD godfather. What does that have to say about my so called friends, and Dumbledore for that matter. Blaming me for his death. God-dam-it, and I just let it happen, being to absorbed in my grief. Apparently Siri knew this as well and told me some shocking news. Both Ron and Hermione have been paid to be my friends from the beginning by Dumbledore. As well as Mrs. Weasley to treat me as part of the family. Ginny and her mother came up with a plan to dose me with love potion and get me to marry Ginny, then kill me for my money. That I didn't even know I had because of Dumbledore keeping it from me. Thats why he could get away with paying them all with money from the accounts I didn't know I had and keeping an even larger amount for himself. Dumbledore had apparently wanted to surround me with a 'Light' family. As well as placing me with the Dursley's knowing how I would be treated hoping for a dependent and broken down weapon. He also knew Petegrew was my parents secret keeper, and stopped their Wills from being heard as well.

For his greater good. Things didn't go how he planned it. Most people would be heart broken and sobbing at this point. But I learned from an early age that crying would only get me hurt more, so I decided I was going to get even. I was a Snake in a Lion's skin after all.  
The goblin put away the box into a cabinet, and pulled out another with the Black creat again. Apparently we were starting with Sirius's Will. The goblin moved me into a chair in the corner slightly behind the desk then brought in everyone else. Ron, Mione, Mrs. Weasley, Dumbledore, Tonks, Remus, Draco and his mother. Everyone that had ever wronged me and then some was here, greedy bastards hoping to get something out of his death. Dumbledore immediately came over to me trying to get me to leave the room and go back to Hogwarts. I just ignored him. The goblin sat everyone down and started the Will. Sirius got a lot of things done. He dissolved the marriage of Narcisisa and Lucius, left some money to Remus and Tonks to start a life as well as take care of their soon to be born baby, spent some time cursing out Ron, Mione, and Dumblefuck, then left everything else to me, named me as his heir, and told me I could start to file for emancipation. The traitors were in an uproar, since more than half of them were Weasley's you can imagine just how laud it got. The goblins calmed everyone down and had those that weren't involved in my parents Will leave. All that was left was me, Dumbledore, Remus, as well as the Order of the flaming chicken that was brought in. Dumbledore still had his infamous twinkle, probably hoping to get some money for him and his order. The goblin did the same as last time except this time the box had the Potter's crest on it, as well as two faces came out of the crystal instead of one. My parents spent the time telling me just how much they love me, left some money to Remus as well, blamed their deaths on Dumbledore saying how Petigrew was their secret keeper, then left everything they had to me.

After the Will's were read the goblin had everyone leave the room but myself. Siri had apparently made arrangements with the goblins to talk me through the process of getting emancipated. Apparently you have to first sign all the paperwork then give it into the magical government of what ever continent you are on, after they have it filed they send it to the muggle government for the same proses. After all this a notice is sent to you and you are an adult in the eyes of the law for that continent. Because the paperwork has to go through two governments it takes a month to a month and a half to be done. This isn't really a huge problem for me as I did defeat Voldemort, I may not like the fame but it does come with its perks. With the rush in my name I would only have to live with the Dursley's for a week instead of nearly the entire summer. No one could make me stay in that house one I am an adult. For once I cant wait to see the Dursley's, just so I can see their faces when I tell them they will have to learn to care for themselves now. They hadn't had to do anything in the house for as long back as I could remember as they had me do it. Cleaning messes, cooking, keeping the house in repair, as it is once they stepped foot into the house they didn't even need to lift a finger. It seems they'll be regretting that soon enough. The goblins also gave me an inheritance e test to see if there was anything I had rights to that dumblefuck kept from me. Apparently several family's that died out in the war named me heir, as well as me having rights to all four founders vaults, Merlin, and Morgana from birth rights. It came as a surprise that the amount of muggle business out weighed the magical, and mDe the most profit. There were several billion dollar enterprises on the list, many chain businesses, as well as countless other small businesses spread throughout the entire world.

Since most of my vaults, property's and business's hadn't been managed in a great many years, it was my job to sort through all of them. It was most surprising when Draco was the most help in this, with his father in askaban he inherited the entirety of the Malfoy estate. I would've say we were the best of friends, but we had our truce and a mutual understanding of each other. We apparently make great business partners and we promised to work together in the future, for our mutual benefit of course.

This turned out best for Draco as the businesses I own actually hold together even more businesses. Britain holds most of the magical population and thus usually relies upon other countries to sustain itself, except for Japan and America for the most part. America's magical population is made entirely of Wican origins after the witch burnings, and Japan's inbreeding problem had gone even further than Britain's. Britain is just now feeling the strain while Japan had already crashed and burned down to only producing squibs. The difference between the two is Japan realized it's mistakes and has started to rectifying it, there are still nearly no wizards produced but with each generation of line of squibs the magic gets stronger. This magical ability is usually used to further their family indirectly. For Instance a family known for martial arts may subconsciously channel their magic to strengthen their bodies. A family known for fashion may have an intuition with what will be the most sought after merchandise from a small amount of 'mind reading'. Medical families would find it easier to create better medicines almost in the same way as a potion only less potent. Families in real-estate would be a bit of an Empath and find the best houses that people are looking for. Those known for their cooking will know what ingredient should be added to get the best results.

Only the current head's of their families would be privy to the knowledge of how their family's became so prosperous, unless one would have enough magic to be considered as a wizard, then that person is sent out for schooling. This is happening more and more as the years go by as their magic slowly heals the family line. Maybe the country will heal enough to have an actual magical community. Just look at Egypt it's now teaming with magic. As it is Japan has no definite magical section just the backs of stores and the like to sell magical items which my companies provide for the most part, of course this doesn't stop them from having influence in the government, most squib and magical family's have climbed to very high circles for the most part.

The muggle companies I own are spread throughout the entire world, making more money than the magical. Of course the magical still brings in an enormous income as they seem to single handedly supply both Japan and America with magical items. Holding up the entirety of the squib families and magical communities in pretty much any country without a large magical community. As well as me owning a percentage of normal magical communities as well.  
The time until the day before the leaving feast passed fairly quickly, except of the small catches where Dumbledore, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione trying to suck up to me like nothing ever happened. At dinner before Dumbledore could send us to bed the doors of the front hall burst open. In the door way stood several Aurors, they quickly made their way into the dining hall and behind the youngest Wealeys and in front of the headmaster. Handcuffing them with magic dampening cuffs the leader of the group started telling them their rights, and what they were being arrested for thievery and endangerment of a minor. The goblins had sent the information of the theft from my account as well as what Dumbledore put me through in school with evidence from Siri. Unfortunately he wasn't able to gain physical evidence of my abuse so I would have to rid myself of the Dursley's through my emancipation. The hall was in an uproar. The Ravenclaws were talking of the laws that were broken and picking them apart in their way, the Hufflepuffs were shocked and heartbroken at the charges at what they had done to another person, the griffindors were shouting and yelling at how they couldn't have done it, the Slytherins, including Harry, were sitting back and watching all that was happening in satisfaction. Draco raised his goblet at Harry in a salute with a smirk, Harry returned it with a matching smirk and a nod of e head. The Slytherins saw the exchange and gave Harry calculating looks, as well as their head of house. Realizing that at the moment, Harry had never looked as relaxed, and never as much of a Slytherin.

That night I planned what I would do. The next day he would be going back to the Dursley's,it would be best just to do what they say and keep my head down until my emancipation. After that I can leave, maybe move into one of the houses left to me. Perhaps one in a different country. Lately the media and press have had a field day poking into my personal life and it's honestly getting tiring. I know for certain that I'm not coming back to Hogwarts, I can finish my education at home and then some. Although I will probably have to enroll in a muggle school to learn how to actually manage my businesses, there is only so much that Draco could show me in a short amount of time. As it is life is looking good, all I have to do is be patient.

The ride on the train was relaxing. I sat by myself and did some reading to pass the time, got a treat from the trolley lady as she came by. It probably wouldn't have been so relaxing if I hadn't put a multitude of locking and silencing charms on the compartment door. While I had the time I also put some protection charms on my trunk with all my school things. I kept everything that I feel important in the mole skin pouch tied to my waist. It was also charmed to be bottomless. I wouldn't put it past Vernon or Dudley to try to destroy my things. I didn't feel like locking Hedwig In her cage so I let her loose before getting on the train. I feel like she deserved it, even tif she gave me a heart attack by almost getting hit with a killing curse. Besides she could find me anywhere there is no need to keep her with me all the time. When we got to kings cross station my uncle was waiting while Dudley and Petunia were in the car. I quickly put my trunk in the boot of the car. That's when I got the bad feeling, Vernon always came alone, and the car had other cases in it with what appeared to be the other's possessions. Then when we started driving it wasn't to number 4 privet drive, it was to the airport. It wasn't until we were on the plane itself and in the air that I asked where we were going. I knew he wouldn't take the risk of hitting me in public, and would most likely forget I said anything a while later. Maybe we were just going to Scotland or something, maybe even a vacation that they were forced to bring me on. Japan, we were MOVING to Japan! Things just never seem to go my way. Not only was I now going to have to petition for emancipation in Japan and wait the full time for the paperwork to go through. With the time school starts in Japan I will have to enroll in a muggle school. Maybe I could work that bit into my advantage. I was going to enroll in muggle school, just not so soon. As it is I can ask around and find a school that suits my needs, money wasn't a problem as I had kept up with my muggle school work, forced to do Dudley's summer homework, I could just do a scolorship. All of this because Vernon's company needed someone to work in the Japanese branch, with Petunia who forced us all to learn the language after the Japanese style was in season everyone knew the basics. Besides Dudley who one again forced the work on me, at least I'm fluent and not speak in choppy sentences and can write it. Vernon of course had to boast that his family knew the language and got the promotion. Unfortunately for him the company knew about me so he couldn't just leave me behind. The company actually picked a really nice house and neighborhood. It was a two story house with a mixture of western and Japanese design. With a fenced in back yard and garden. Dudley and I have our own bedrooms like before, mine with the customary cat flap and locks on the door.

The Dursley's spent the next week sight seeing while unpacked the house. They ate out every night so I was only able to sneak the food that they wouldn't notice being missing. So pretty much everything healthy except the small dietary bars my aunt eats for all meals and snacks except for dinner. After the house was unpacked they stated staying home and settling in themselves, and kicking me out of the house while their there. This actually worked out well for me as I was able to ask around and find an appropriate school for me to go to. That's how I found Ouran High School, I took the exams and was able register as a full scholarship student. The Dursley's had apparently heard about the schools reputation and didn't want to allow me go while Dudley was only entering an international version of Smeltings. Some comments here and there and the Dursley's thought he school was full of abnormal people, just not magical as my freak school, and was the only one that would accept me. Them having to not pay for it was just a bonus. I didn't plan on holding myself back on my grades as it will get me kicked out of the school, so when the report cards came I can always say my grades were higher than Dudley's because his classes are so much more advanced than mine and if I were taking those classes myself I would fail horribly. It would get me out of a beating most likely. Now I just had to avoid a beating until school started next week.

I know some people have probably thought I died or something from he length of my absence. But I'm here and will try to start updating more often. I will most likely be going Back and forth randomly between this story and my emeralds in the west. Don't forget to review! Till next time.  



	2. It's Pink?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to Harry Potter or Ouran High School Host Club and make no profit from this story.

Ch. 2 Why is it pink?

The past week for Harry was pretty uneventful, even with being in a whole new country the Dursley's didn't change their routine outside of the first week getting to know the area and visit the sights. My schedule was fairly dull. Wake up at 6 and cook a large breakfast for them, and hopefully get a piece of toast and some water. Spend the morning unpacking and moving boxes through the house. In the afternoon fix up the house and tend to the garden. When the Dursley's come home go to my room pretending I don't exist, hoping Vernon didn't find some perceived wrong in my work and come for a beating. Thankfully with the Dursley's gone I was able to eat some of the food they wouldn't notice being missing. Not too much as they would notice having to buy more food that they couldn't have eaten, while going out to eat most nights. After that first week and having finished unpacking the house they just settled into a familiar routine. Vernon sitting on the couch all of the time except for the few hours at his work, Dudley terrorizing the neighborhood with a new gang of delinquent friends that would be attending Smeltings with him the next day. Petunia trying to gossiping and spreading rumors with the woman in the neighborhood, finding it difficult with not having a full grasp of the language.

I will be attending my first day of Ouran tomorrow morning. Aunt petunia had gone out last week and had gotten an outfit close enough to the school uniform that I wouldn't get in trouble. Not that anyone would notice as it was bought from a run down "second" hand store. The clothing was all so faded it all looked grey, at least they were all close to the right size compared to Dudley's old clothes I used to get that was the equivalent of a tent on me. I would have to keep my head down to not stick out like a sore thumb, not that my hair and glasses helped any. I hadn't had access to a haircut or even a comb in some time so now it looked as if I had a tangled mass on my head that reached past my shoulders, that put a rats nest to shame. My glasses on the other hand have had their frames broken do many times that it looks to be made entirely of tape. If the rumors are correct then all the would not approach me as their all worried about their appearances to be seen associated with me. That's ok, I have no interest of becoming friends with people so fickle. I don't need another Ron or Hermione on my hands.

Vernon is careful about my punishments now, it's one of the few things he can get his two brain cells to think on, he only left a few bruises and cuts that I could easily lie about. No one would believe the delinquent kid about home abuse, or at least that's what Petunia and Vernon would tell them. Just like back in England. At least they are having a hard time spreading around the rumor as most of the busy bodies find it hard to understand them. Most of the neighborhood don't really pay attention to the Dursley's, I don't really know if they know I exist. I spend most of my time either locked in my bedroom, in the fenced in back yard tending to the garden, or being locked out of the house late at night then let back in early in the morning. Oh well at least I can get away from here during school. Just have to wait for tomorrow.

Today will be the first time I see my new school. The entrance exams were held somewhere else, so that way they don't have "low life's" enter the school grounds. In other words the students and or parents would throw a fit that "commoners" had set foot on the campus. Seems you can't really get away from predigest no matter where you go. With the rich being the purebloods here, and the regular folk being the muggleborns. From what I could tell from the headmaster there is only one other scholarship student attending the school at the time, Haruhi Fujioka. There are only two scholarship openings for the entirety of the school. One male the other female, with only three years of schooling. The other years are in another building. She is a year younger than me and will be starting today as well only as a first year. I'm a second year so that means I will only have this year and next year until I graduate. I better make them count.

I started down the street to get to the bus that will take me to my new school. The bus stop was two blocks away, right next to an apartment complex. It actually looked pretty nice, maybe once I get emancipated I could move there until I finish my schooling at Ouran. The bus was just pulling up when someone came running out of the building to not miss the bus. At first I thought it was a boy but the facial structures so body type was wrong. The now identified girl made it onto the bus just in time. She was in the other side of the bus from me, so I took to studying her for the duration of the trip. I had nothing better to do. I noticed that we looked pretty similar. Our outfits were identical as were our hair and thick glasses. Except her outfit was better taken care of, her hair was only slightly messy compared to my tangled mass of a bird nest, and her glasses weren't bottle caps held together by tape. All in all . . . I was going to stick out like a sore thumb at school.

The buss got to the stop closest to Ouran, and the girl got off as well. She didn't seem to notice that someone got off with her, as she was walking fast with her head in a book ahead of me. So that meant she was most likely Haruhi, or just a girl who got off at the wrong stop because I don't think any of these rich kids would ride the bus or have enough money to buy the tailored uniforms. Either way it's not my business and continued on past the gate to get my first glimpse of the school. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . It's pink . . . **IT'S. PINK.** Not even a off white kind of pink, it was just pink. Kinda reminded me of Umbitch. It didn't really help that there was a replica of Big Ben and the school was big enough to be Hogwarts, just pink. All of this was running through my mind while I stood at the front gates, like an idiot, looking at the school (just a bit horrified). I snapped myself out of it and continued into the school to find my classroom. I found 2-A fairly easily and took a random seat. I was the first one here so I took the seat all the way in the back in a corner, it was next to a window as well. It would probably be pretty easy to blend in where I am. The good thing was that I didn't have to worry about finding a new seat each class, the students sat in the same class room and the teachers moved between classes. This made a lot more sense instead of a couple hundred of students squeezing through the halls trying to make it to their next class, it was just a dozen or so teachers.

I still had another half an hour or so until homeroom would start, so I decided to take out my sketch book to pass the time. I had bought it and a lot of art supplies just before going back to the Dursley's. In elementary school I had spent all my free time drawing, when I went to Hogwarts I had stopped because Hermione and Ronald had taken up so much of my time. I had spent do much time drawing when I was younger that my drawings rivaled professional artists because I noticed every small detail. You really need to be able to notice small little things while cleaning for Petunia, one small little spec of dirt to be seen and Vernon is told. This also makes my memory nearly picture perfect. I think it's called photographic memory, but because of that I can remember everything I've seen in vivid detail. I had started a picture of the Hungarian horn tail that I had encountered during the tri-wizard tournament. It would take a lot of time to get all of the scales just right and with the right shading, so I was probably not going to be starting a new project for some time.

I had just finished the sketch phase and preparing to add in the details when their was a commotion at he front of the room. There were two boys in the doorway going into the classroom with a gaggle of girls crowding around them. One was a blonde hair boy that seemed to be catering to the surrounding girls, while the other had black hair and a notebook in hand while adjusting his glasses that gave them a strange glint and was being slightly more aloft with the girls, but still polite. They were probably just popular boys that attracted fangirls. I know how that can be and pitied them if they didn't already know just how rabid they can become. The blonde haired boy sat next to the window in the middle row, while the black haired one sat as close to the front as possible. The blonde seemed to notice how far his friend was and seemed to start whining trying to get him to move closer. I sincerely hoped that not all of the students in the school was as bad as the blonde was. The sheer dramatics the blonde put on trying to get the other to move closer was exasperating. All the woman surrounding him seemed to enjoy the "show" if their squealing was anything to go by. Between the noise of the blonde and the fangirls I already had a killer migraine. I ignored the entirety of the class until focusing on my drawing until the homeroom teacher came through the door. By this time most desks were filled in the room, but it didn't seem crowded because the classes only had a few handful or two of students each. This kept the classrooms from being overcrowded and made it easier on the teacher to get more hands on for their students. Much better than Hogwarts where the entirety of the Gryffindor year mates were in the same class, as well as the entirety of another houses. Let's just say even with the enormous classrooms, it still felt like we were jammed in like sardines. It seems school is he same no matter if magical or muggle, teacher lectures, you take notes, then homework is assigned at the end of class. Except at Hogwarts you have to write with quills on parchment, while here I'm using some old pens and notebooks that Dudley had lying around and never touched.

When we were dismissed for lunch I took my notebook and tried to find a place where it was quiet and I was alone. Petunia had not let me pack a lunch nor gave me any money to buy any. That was fine, I was used to not eating for periods of time at least I was away from the Dursley's. I could also stay after school hours to study and enjoy my time away from that hell hole. The school didn't close after school because there were so many clubs that met up. If you can think of an activity there is probably a club for it at this school. Apparently they use the clubs to make connections with others families. I spent the rest of the lunch break working on my sketch. When it was almost time to head back inside Hedwig made a visit. She had been exploring and expanding her new territory since we had moved here because the Dursley's would most likely harm her should she be seen. Since I had spent most of my time cleaning and moving my so called family in, I had not seen her for a while. Hedwig had perched on my shoulder and was attempting to groom my hair. She did this regularly but it didn't really have any effect on my rats nest of hair, it wouldn't really be so bad if the Dursley's would allow me to have some kind of grooming tool, even a comb would do. Unfortunately they think that would I touch one of theirs I would contaminate it, the idiots. I had to head back inside or I would be late to my next class. I shooed Hedwig off my shoulder and told her we could meet up here during lunch and after school. It seemed the aristocrats in this school never bothered with the garden, or at least he part I'm in, so it seemed a good of place as any to meet up with her every day.

Ok I know it's been a long time since I updated my stories. Between both my creative writing assignments I just couldn't muster the energy to write my stories. But there are only two more days of school then my stories will have most of my attention. I also decided to make my chapters a little shorter so when I hit writers block it doesn't hold up me posting chapters for so long now. I will also be writing another chapter for this story before going back and forth with emeralds in the west. Hearts of soldiers will also most likely be updated every once in a while. . . . If another plot bunny doesn't pop up again.

Don't forget to review it makes me happy. And if you are able, throw some things you think you would want to see in my stories. If I like it I will try to increperate it into my story.


End file.
